


State of Grace

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Prequel, Smut, more tags to be added later, romantic smut, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: Set after Age of Ultron and before Civil War, Wanda and Vision's attraction to each other grows stronger as their relationship grows closer.  Mostly an excuse to write cute, fluffy, romantic smut.  Prequel to WandaVison (and technically Infinity War/Endgame too I guess)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sat through Age of Ultron again for this :/
> 
> Apologies to Clint fans for the brief mention in this one, he’s implied to be a little OOC for the MCU canon, but I found out about an incident in the comics where Hawkeye rage-quit the Avengers because he found out about Vision and Scarlet Witch dating. The thought of Jeremy Renner having to act that out (or even anything vaguely similar) was just too funny to not mention, even obliquely, in this fic.
> 
> Also, I have more smut for these two written, but it still needs some work... if this goes over well I'll continue to post it!
> 
> Title and quotes are from the Taylor Swift song that got me through this fic.

“We fall in love ‘til it hurts or bleeds in time…”

The first time she’d sensed him, he’d been dreaming. Vision was still in the process of being printed then, intended as an “upgraded” body for Ultron. Still, even then, with Ultron frustratedly waiting to upload his own consciousness, Wanda could sense dreams and thoughts forming in the newly-wired brain in that regeneration chamber. She already knew then that he wasn’t a machine. She couldn’t sense machines—she could read the minds of organic beings all the time, to the point that it could be overwhelming and drove part of her tendency to stay to herself, but machines were quiet, blank slates. And they certainly didn’t dream.

There was no doubt in her mind, then, that who emerged from that chamber was definitely Man and not Machine. The Avengers’ initial squabbles about whether Vision was just a computer or not grated on her from the start; they were so blind, but of _course_ they wouldn’t believe her. She’d only just joined, after having impeded their progress against Ultron for weeks. The Avengers believed the word of a fucking _magical hammer_ over her. At the least, though, she’d attempted to vouch for the newest team member. For a second, she thought he might sense her too; she couldn’t forget how the first thing he’d done was lock eyes with her before flying to view the city.

In the midst of all the drama, Wanda had also taken the opportunity to ogle his ass before he’d summoned a cape. _That_ , however, she’d never admit to in a million years.

It didn’t exactly help her opinion of her new team when she sensed the death of her brother—her last family member—while he was saving one of them. And shortly after, she was left alone as the city fell out of the sky. Overwhelmed by her sense of loss, she wasn’t entirely sure she _wanted_ to be rescued. But when someone did arrive, she noticed who it was; Vision whisking her off like a fairytale princess would have been romantic if it hadn’t been at the literal worst moment of her life to that point.

Despite the fact that Wanda knew the other Avengers could still sometimes be dismissive or unsure of Vision’s place as a team member, it still surprised her when he confided with her about his own insecurities. He usually seemed so calm and assured, after all. It turned out they both doubted their humanity, albeit in different ways; her for her unusual powers and him for his unusual origins. In some ways, they really did have just each other to confide in, despite the team’s attempts to make them feel welcome at the Avengers base.

One day, he’d visited her as she was practicing her telekinesis in the training arena. He’d phased through a wall, and in her startled state had nearly sent a wooden block flying into his head.

“Oh my gosh, Vis, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I doubt one of those training blocks is enough to damage me, Ms. Maximoff. I could have phased through it if necessary,” he responded with a slight smile. She could swear his apparent disregard of using doors was a form of _teasing_ her by now, but between his formal way of addressing her and his unfailing politeness to _everyone_ she wasn’t quite confident where she stood.

“Still, I don’t want even the slightest risk of hurting anyone,” she responded, metaphorically biting her tongue to avoid adding an “especially you”. “I’m still working on controlling my abilities.”

“An admirable goal, Ms. Maximoff…”

“It’s Wanda.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Please… call me Wanda. No need to be so formal among friends!” Unsaid was that she still thought of “Ms. Maximoff” as the styling for her long lost mother. Also unexpressed was her internal cringe at “friends”. Sure, it accurately described their relationship thus far, but… well…a part of her really wished it to be more. She’d thought after everything that she’d be beyond having a girlish crush, but nope.

“Well then, _Wanda_ ,” he continued, as she admired the way his velvety voice wrapped around her name, “I have a small favor to ask of you.”

“Anything, Vis…” She forced her mind to keep on track as to what he might ask.

“I… overheard some comments made by our friend Clint earlier. I know he didn’t mean for me to hear, as he was talking to the other Avengers, but still, it’s raised some questions. And I need to know…” he gently reached forward and took Wanda’s hand in his. Her breath hitched; few people would touch her hands after seeing her powers blast from her palms. Also, his skin was soft and warm, and he was _holding her hand_. “I need to know if you can sense me.”

“Sense you? Why would that even be in question?”

“You cannot sense machines, but you clearly read people’s minds all the time.” He brought her hand up to his head, near where the mind stone gleamed from his forehead. “So I need to know.”

Wanda thought that she’d mentioned it before, casually inviting him into her room to watch TV when she sensed him waiting outside. But she was no stranger to needing reassurance, and she didn’t want to ruin whatever this moment was, so she humored him. Red tendrils spread from her fingers as she started to read him.

Sure enough, she could feel thoughts, same as any other person. What surprised her, though, was that she started to feel _nervousness_ , and shy, fluttery feelings not unlike her own. For such a surface level reading to pick up on this, he had to be feeling it _strongly_. No, she couldn’t be that lucky, could she? Their eyes met then, and she was struck by how _very_ blue his were, and how _very_ tall he was, and how _very_ close they were standing now.

She dispersed her powers, sliding her hand down to cup his cheek.

“I sense you, Vis. I can feel you,” she reassured him, gazing into his eyes. His gaze met hers, and for one sparkling moment she though he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he stepped back suddenly, seemingly startled by becoming aware of their close proximity. “I’ll see you later Ms. Wanda,” he managed to rush the words out, still getting caught between “Ms. Maximoff” and “Wanda”. He placed a quick kiss to the back of her hand before flying out of the room, once again failing to use the door. She could swear he had been blushing.

After his hasty exit, Wanda hadn’t been sure if he’d show up for TV night later, but he did. Using the door this time, interestingly enough. He even brought popcorn for her. She didn’t need her powers to tell he was still nervous and shy about what happened earlier, as if he felt the situation was delicate. Still, he took his place sitting next to her at the foot of her bed as the show began.

Finally, at one point in the show, she glanced over at him to see his reaction. He’d turned to look at her at the same time, and their eyes met. She barely registered how his gaze flicked to her lips and back up again. And then, as if on impulse, he’d leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn’t much of a kiss—a mere peck, a brushing of lips. Stunned, Wanda had no chance to return it.

“I’m sorry if I misunderstood, I…” Poor Vision was horribly flustered, attempting to stammer out an explanation. He looked as if he was about to use his phasing abilities to literally sink into the floor.

Before he could do so, Wanda took two fistfuls of his comfy knit sweater and hauled him back to her, pulling him into a proper kiss. He was stunned at first, but as soon as he realized that _holy shit she was kissing him back_ he reciprocated. She reveled in how soft his lips were against hers; dear god, would she have to thank Ultron for accidentally creating a synthezoid with such nice lips? All thoughts of Ultron were thankfully pushed from her mind as Vision deepened their kiss, one hand cupping her face and the other tangling in her hair. She loosened her death-grip on his sweater to embrace him instead.

She reluctantly broke away for air, shyly smiling at him.

“So… you feel the same way?” he asked her. His voice was deeper, huskier than usual. Oh, she could get used to the way he sounded. And if that was after just a _kiss_ …

She could only nod yes before pulling him in for another kiss, the television show quite forgotten in the background.

TV nights became such in-name-only for the most part after that. Sure, there’d be something perfunctorily playing on the television, but instead most of the time was dedicated to their tentative exploration of each other. Each kiss deeper and with more tongue, each time hands wandering just a little bit further. The other Avengers knew that TV night was their own special thing, so they were guaranteed to have no interruptions. Plus, they hoped, maybe the television noise could help cover any other sounds.

For the most part, she let him set the pace in these early explorations. While she wasn’t exactly experienced, at least she wasn’t new to having a human form. And part of her was still so wary of this precious, golden, new thing, of the fact that she got to have her best friend in her arms. 

One night, just before the mission in Lagos, she’d gotten bolder. Perhaps it was the rush of being picked for a mission, perhaps she was finally growing confident in what they had. She gently pushed him away from her neck, and took the opportunity to throw her top and bra off and onto the floor. As he looked at her in awe, she tugged at the hem of his sweater, asking him to even the score. In an instant, it joined her shirt on the floor.

Their mouths collided as she straddled him, dragging his hands up to cup her breasts, guiding his exploration of her. She trailed her lips to his neck, licking along the lines where synthetic skin interlaced with vibranium. He moaned her name as she found a particularly sensitive spot—oh, she’d never tire of hearing him like that, his usual composure falling apart. It was a heady feeling, knowing she was the only one that got to see him like this. She couldn’t exactly mark up his neck, but she did her best, as he certainly seemed to _feel_ it and react the same way.

She started to grind her hips down on him, enjoying the feel of his hard length beneath her, still trapped by his sweat pants. It was her turn to gasp as he thrust up to meet her wet heat. The world narrowed down to the two of them then, clinging to each other as their hips met, too absorbed in sweet friction to think about anything else. Wanda broke first, crying out his name as her release washed over her, holding Vision close as he followed soon after.

They flopped over on the bed then, her panting heavily and exhausted. To her delight, he actually looked rather winded too, giving her a shy smile as she moved over to cuddle him.

“I take it you…enjoyed that too, Vis?” she asked, settling into his embrace.

“Oh, I enjoyed that _very_ much, darling,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her hair. Her stomach felt like butterflies at the endearment. They simply lay there for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

“Um, Wanda, darling?”

“Yes, Vis?”

“Is it all right if I return in a minute? I…well, I believe a change in undergarments is in order for me? Maybe a shower?”

She smiled and couldn’t suppress a giggle. “Of course! Ugh, yeah, I need a shower and should probably change too.” She slid off the bed and walked toward her bathroom, as she watched him phase away towards where his rooms were. She’d considered inviting him to bathe with her, but no, there was no need to rush. There was time. After the mission tomorrow, if all went well, they could take their time with each other. Maybe she’d finally get to feel what it was like to sink down on his cock…

He did return to her bed after they’d both cleaned up. It was the first night they spent together, and as she dozed off in his arms, she wished for many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, especially since I'm new to writing this pairing!


End file.
